


Little Red’s Tools

by stereks_fifth_nipple



Series: Steter Porn [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Crying During Sex, Inappropriate Use of a Baseball Bat, Large Instertion, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Object Insertion, Overstimulation, Top Peter Hale, Undernegotiated Kink, extreme penetration, inappropriate use of a flashlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereks_fifth_nipple/pseuds/stereks_fifth_nipple
Summary: “Would you look at that,” Peter groaned and pushed four of his fingers back in where Stiles was wet and sloppy. “Such a greedy fucking hole.”He had barely pulled out when Stiles felt something else touch his rim.





	Little Red’s Tools

“God, you’re so needy for it,” Peter said, not unkindly. He had a point. Four fingers were pushing in and out of Stiles’ wet, messy hole and he was still whining for more.

Stiles’ breath hitched as Peter pushed in and twisted his wrist again, sweeping against everything inside.

“I could give you anything, huh? Could push anything up into your greedy hole and you would take it?”

“Please, Peter,” Stiles moaned.

“Is that a yes?” Peter twisted his hand again.

“Ah! Y-yes, please!” Stiles’ whole body was lax against the mattress, but his raised hips were rocking as much as Peter would allow.

Peter looked at the nightstand and got an idea. Stiles keened sadly when Peter pulled out.

“Let’s test that theory, shall we,” Peter said, and Stiles felt something cold in his hole. It felt metallic and flat, not tapered like any kind of dildo. It also felt wide, causing Stiles’ breath to catch.

“Pet- _er!_ ” Stiles broke off in a shout as the cylindrical metal pushed into him with no warning. It probably wasn’t as wide as Peter’s four fingers but it was longer and had no give, no mercy, as it firmly held him open.

Peter chuckled and pulled it out incredibly slowly before pushing it in fast, with no warning like before. Stiles gave a guttural groan. “Peter, what is that?”

“I knew you would take anything,” Peter said. He started thrusting the object in and out, listening to every moan and gasp it created. “Even your own flashlight handle apparently. This is pretty nice quality isn’t it? Wider and longer than store bought. Why Stiles, is this police-grade?”

Peter pushed it in again and this time didn’t stop but pushed farther so that Stiles could feel the slope of where the bulb is start to stretch against his rim. “Fuh-uck,” Stiles stuttered when Peter pulled back and twisted in with a quick push.

The metal was beginning to warm up and Peter resumed regular thrusting again, more determined this time. “Are you gonna come on your flashlight, Stiles?”

“Touch me,” Stiles begged. “Touch me, please touch me.”

Peter hummed as if contemplating. He pushed the flashlight in all the way to the start of the covered bulb again and reached around to grab the begging boy’s dick. With a stroke of the hand and a smack of the bulb forcing it halfway inside, Stiles came on a broken shout.

He slumped to the bed but Peter left the flashlight in his raised ass for the moment. “What other tools do you keep around?”

Stiles was quiet and dazed as Peter apparently looked for something else to shove in his ass. He barely realized the Wolf was gone until he felt the bed dip again. The flashlight was pulled out slowly, and a gush of slick came out with it.

“Would you look at that,” Peter groaned and pushed four of his fingers back in where Stiles was wet and sloppy. “Such a greedy fucking hole.”

He had barely pulled out when Stiles felt something else touch his rim. It was something blunt and cylindrical again. Smooth, but not cold this time. Peter circled it around and around, and Stiles wasn’t sure it would even go in.

“I don’t think I can take that. What is it?” Stiles tried to turn and look over his shoulder but Peter quickly grabbed the back of his head and shoved it into the mattress.

Stiles mewled weakly when a push forced him wider than he thought he’d ever been. Whatever it was, it was about an inch inside and the diameter hadn’t eased up at all.

Peter grabbed his crotch tightly and stifled a moan. “Fuck, baby.”

“Oh, God,” Stiles sobbed when Peter gave another strong push and the object was sent another few inches into him. His overworked rim got no relief as it stayed just as stretched wide throughout the whole length. It withdrew an inch or two only to be shoved in another three or four, and Stiles squealed hysterically. “Peter! Peterpeterpeter, wait, I- _ah!_ ”

“Oh, fuck, baby. Do you know what it is yet?” Peter asked, as he started pumping it in and out.

It had to be just as wide as all four of Peter’s fingers this time, if not, wider. It wasn’t tapered but cylindrical. There had to be at least five inches in him like this, his ass felt destroyed.

On the next thrust in it slipped in farther again, and Stiles yelped. When he turned his head he realized there had been a bit of drool coming out of his mouth and onto the blanket Peter shoved him into.

“You should see your little hole. It’s not so little anymore, is it Stiles?” Peter asked as he kept the steady rhythm up. “It puffy and red, perfect. Your greedy hole is going to be wrecked after it’s bad this bat.”

“I can’t, I can’t,” Stiles shook his head back and forth, gasping. “I have to come and I can’t!“

“I’ll take it out when you come,” Peter said. “Do you need help?”

Stiles sobbed. “Yes! Yes, please, help me!”

“Alright, calm down. I’m going to hold that bat so it stays inside you. I want you to very gently turn over onto your back.”

“I can’t,” Stiles cried.

“You can,” Peter said firmly. “Go slow.”

Stiles pushed himself onto his slide, gasping the whole way, and before he could pause for breath Peter had shoved him the rest of the way over and was reveling in the almost anguished sounding cry that came out of him. Stiles’ dick was once again leaking with the need to come.

Peter grabbed him tightly even though he was oversensitive and Stiles was a sobbing, moaning mess as he stroked up and down. It didn’t take very long for him to come a second time, and this time he could feel the slight burn of his stretched rim as he clenched tightly on his own baseball bat.

Peter murmured praise as he sniffled and calmed, rubbing his stomach and sides through the aftershocks.

“Alright, I want you to push out. It makes it easier to pull out.” Peter places his left hand in Stiles lower stomach, and his right gripped the bat closer to his hole so he had leverage to pull out. “Alright, now.”

Stiles pushed out, but rather than pull the bat out Peter pushed it in, using the opportunity of Stiles pushing and opening to see how far he could get the bat in.

Based on Stiles’ wails and the push through Stiles’ stomach against Peter’s hand, the answer is: pretty far.

At Stiles’ hurt little moan Peter laughed. ”Hey, I said pushing out helps pull out, I didn’t say that’s why I wanted you to push.” 

 


End file.
